


ZumaXRocky comfort fic

by KameronWolf666



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Ryder is mentioned but he isn't that important, Same with Marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: After a ruff mission, Rocky is left pretty broken. On the verge of a panic attack, Zuma is there to comfort him
Relationships: Rocky/Zuma (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 4





	ZumaXRocky comfort fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old and I don't really like it that much so I may remake it. But, I thought i should post it anyway because, well, why not. This is a pretty basic Hurt/Comfort fic with some mentions of panic attacks but that's about it.  
> Enjoy!

Rocky sat on the sidewalk outside the tower. He had gone out there after everyone had gone to bed, he liked the quite. His paws shifted under his own weight... Something just felt wrong. He'd started feeling this pit in his stomach since they had gone on a mission, that ended with Marshal falling into a canyon. He didn't want his friend to get hurt, he couldn't even think about what would have happened if Marshal had.. died.

His paws curled into the hard concrete sidewalk, it hurt. He knew it hurt. His eyes started to swell with tears, he closed them to try and stop it. Even with his tries hot salty tears started to stream down his face, he let out a whimper. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but the pit started to get bigger. The noise around him fizzled, loud enough for him to cover his ears. His mind raced for an answer, he could fix stuff! Why can't he fix what's happening? What is happening to him? The world started to spin and morph around him, the Noises got louder and then.. it stopped.

Zuma's paws rested on his own, giving a tight grip to get him out of his trance. "Rocky?" Zuma said with concern, was it a question? Was he really worried? Rocky guessed that maybe disappearing without any note could draw concern. He looked like he was having a conversation with himself, he bit his lip. Then he snapped out of it when Zuma said "Are you alright dude?" The smaller dog spoke with concern, his speech impediment didn't show much anymore. Rocky just sat there, he couldn't figure out what to say, he would have just said "yeah I'm fine" but he couldn't.. "Is something wrong? Can you speak?" Zuma pushed Rocky's paws away from his ears. "Do you need me to get Ryder?" 

_Oh._

He didn't want that, he felt out of control to think about Ryder seeing him like this. He shook his head. 

"Right so I shouldn't get Ryder?"

He nodded

"Ar- Are you sure dude?"

Rocky looked away, what did Zuma mean 'are you sure?' of-.. of course he'd be sure! 

"Okay.. um, can i-.. um.. Can I help at all?"

He wasn't sure, Like how he wasn't sure about anything that was going on.

He looked off into the distance, God his eyes stung.. how long have they been hurting like this? I wiped away tears and just sat there, not sure of himself, or anything really.

He heard Zuma shift so he could sit next to Rocky. "So.. I'll take that as a no?" Zuma said, putting his paw on Rocky's. He cringed at the touch, he just heard a soft 'Oh.' 

"I should have asked"

Then there was silence, God Rocky hated the silence right now. 

"M' sorry"

From Zumas angle he could see Rocky slowly shift his head. He looked sad, hurt.. really just tired. Zuma had woken up after needing a midnight snack but.. he realized Rocky was missing and just got.. concerned. He had found Rocky, shaking and crying on the sidewalk outside of the tower. It hurt him to see his friend and teammate like this. He coughed to get Rocky's attention and then motioned for a hug. 

Rocky leaned into Zuma, The brown pups fur was soft and short. He radiated heat and comfort. It was nice, for a while. 

"I'm sorry" Zuma heard the gray pup mumble

He tilted Rocky back so he could see his face "For what? You didn't do anything wrong, I think.."

"I just.. feel bad!" 

Zuma just tilted his head in confusion

He let out a small "why..?"

Rocky pushed himself away from Zuma to look into the smaller pups eyes.

"I.. just, I don't know why"

Zuma just stared in concern

"I just felt like I could have done better.. when Marshall fell into that canyon. if Marshall had gotten seriously hurt it felt like it would be my fault"

Rocky looked down at the sidewalk again, tears started dripping down his face again.

"It's not your fault"

But it could have been his fault

And they would have blamed him

Or 

Maybe they wouldn't have

He wasn't sure

He didn't like that he wasn't sure

Rocky felt Zuma's paws rest on his shoulders

"Look at me"

Rocky looked up

"It isn't your fault"

Rocky leaned back into Zuma's chest

"Thank you"

Zuma hugged Rocky reassuringly

He sighed

"I couldn't just let my friend sit and cry.. now.. let's get back into the tower dude," Zuma grabbed Rocky's hand

"Yeah.. let's go.."

Zuma turned back to give Rocky a large comforting smile

And Rocky smiled back 


End file.
